


Wrapped In Red

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Wintry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Secret Santa for PinkcupofcherryteaHope you enjoy!





	Wrapped In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkcupofcherrytea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinkcupofcherrytea).



It was that time of year again. Snow fell as Minho walked back to his apartment. This month in particular was difficult for him. Not only was he reminded of his mother’s death but he also saw others with loved ones, reminded that he had no one to call his. He did have his friends but even that didn’t always help him when days were darker and longer. 

 

“Hey Min. What are you doing out here?” The voice caught him by surprise. 

 

“Hi Tom. Just walkin’.” Minho willed Thomas to head home. He didn’t need the company right now. He had to plot how he was going to tell Newt how he felt. Thomas was a relic of a time past and Minho needed to think about his future. 

 

“You’re thinking about Newt, aren’t you?” Thomas’s tone held no anger or resignation. He knew even when they were dating that Minho’s heart lay elsewhere. The two ended their relationship amicably and Thomas found love. 

 

“Yeah I am. I feel like this year is the year I will spill the beans.” Minho gave his friend an almost melancholy smile. 

 

“I’m happy for you, Min!” Thomas genuinely seemed excited for him but Minho knew him well enough to know it was a facade. It was a fragile time for Tom too. For similar and yet different reasons. 

 

“Thanks Tom.” The two hugged and Thomas headed home. Minho stood around for awhile longer until he decided he needed to just tell Newt. He raced across town to Newt’s home. 

*******************************************************************************************************

The doorbell rang and Newt was struck by the odd timing. It was pretty late so he thought maybe it was someone lost and asking for directions or something totally understandable like that. What he didn’t expect was Minho on his doorstep. 

 

“Min, what-?” He was cut off by a kiss. An electric kiss that pulsed through his body, warming him from head to toe. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a very long time. I wanted to tell you how I felt a year or so ago but I was extremely nervous and very unsure of myself then. I know now. I need you, Newt. I really do.” Minho waited. Newt stood silent. His brain still hadn’t processed anything said or done in the last few minutes aside from the kiss. 

 

“Minho, I-” It was too late for words. Only actions. Newt stopped himself from speaking and just launched his entire body at Minho. They kissed as the first snowflakes of the season began falling.


End file.
